


So glad you're home.

by fleurfeyrac



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Smut, Military, Military!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurfeyrac/pseuds/fleurfeyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's supposed to come home next month, but a letter from Steve tells Tony otherwise. In his loneliness, Tony finds comfort in James and Natasha assuring him everything's fine. Then something happens that brings him tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So glad you're home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years and I've never written a stevetony fic, although it's my favorite pairing. This au was derived from a conversation with my lovely friend Carolyn! I hope I did it well, thank you for reading and enjoy!

 

 

 

     Another letter came in the mail Tuesday morning, Tony didn't open it until Wednesday;  he knew it was from Steve, alive and well, but it still sent him into quiet sobs whenever he saw the letter was from a camp in some unknown country. The captain was supposed to come home in the next month to stay, retired from duty. Tony buzzed with excitement and fear all the time, thinking about Steve coming home to him, never having to worry about him going out and being hurt fighting for their country. Terrified Steve wouldn't come home looking like how he left, in one piece, beautiful and bright,  god  he was beautiful.

     Tony spent most days holed up in the lab or the garage busying himself so he didn't have to think about the cold spot in his bed where Steve hasn't lay in a months.  In the letters Steve always made sure to tell him not to stay up for three days working on some new gadget or fixing something to work twice as well. Tony would reply: _me? Never, darling._   They both knew it was his way of coping, albeit unhealthy, but it's all he could do not to stare at the walls for hours remembering how Steve would always run his hand through Tony's hair when he walked by . 

     The letter was short and sweet, not its usual length of three and a half pages. Scrubbing his hand over his face he read, a hint of worry in the way his leg bounced under the kitchen table. 

 

 

> _ Tony,  _

> _ I'm not sure if I'll be making it home in June like I said. Don't worry though . I'll see you soon. Make sure to eat actual food instead of just coffee.  I love you so much, Tony.  _

 

 

> _ \--Steve  _

    "Are you fucking kidding me?" Tony muttered, rolling his eyes. Using sarcasm and dramatics to distract himself from bursting into tears. He was angry and sad and frustrated, all at once, swelling  in his chest. Tony wanted a drink.

\---

     It had been two weeks since Tony had gotten a letter from Steve. He wanted to worry and be upset, but Natasha and James assured him _ everything's fine, it's Steve _ .   All three began to hang out for a couple of days to distract each other from their missing friend. Natasha wasn't concerned in the least, knowing full and well Steve could handle anything. James tried to act as cool and calm, but Tony saw the way his hand twitched when anyone would mention Steve. Tony, on the hand, covered his lonely sorrow with sarcasm and jokes. 

 

    "Honestly, it's been months rutting against a mattress that doesn't even smell like him anymore. How does he expect me to go on?" 

    "Tony that's disgusting." James said, looking absolutely disgusted at the thought of his best friend and Tony being even mildly intimate. Natasha smirked whilst Tony chuckled. It was the first time in weeks he had had an expression other than pure agony.

    Natasha twirled her straw in her glass, eyes dancing with mischief, a chill went up Tony's spine. He praised James for being so brave in dating Nat and confidently being intimate. James placed his hand under the booth, probably resting on Natasha's thigh, a pang of jealousy rung through him. James seemed to notice and brought his hand back on top of the table, fiddling with his empty plate. 

    "No, no, _Buck_ , it's fine. If you wanna feel your girlfriend up in the middle of a public restaurant, by all means go ahead. God knows I wouldn't stop you." His smile was coy. It really didn't make him that upset, seeing them be happy and lovey together while Steve was away. He just missed being able to do things like hold hands, ever once in awhile. He had been fine for weeks, but after getting the letter saying that Steve wouldn't be home as planned, made everything sting more than usual. Even worse with the empty promise scratched on the parchment,  _I'll see you soon._

"So, what's new in the Barnes-Romanov household? Killed your neighbor and put the body under your bed? Do you have a weird play room now?" Tony sipping at his drink obnoxiously, fluttering his eyelashes. Change the subject. 

     "Our neighbor is an elderly couple that bring us lasagna, why would I kill my source of free food?" James smirked. 

     "Actually, if you must know, James and I were thinking about adding a new member to our family." 

     Tony choked in surprise, spitting diet soda all over the table. His face was red from coughing, eyes practically bugging out of his head. Natasha just smirked, lips wrapped around her straw whilst James mopped up the soda with a pinched expression. The neighboring table looked at him with pure hate. 

      "Are you pregnant? Nat, are you _pregnant?_ Is there going to be a little Natasha running around because, honestly, that's a terrifying thought. Bucky how could you soil her innocence!"

     James scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I didn't soil anything. We're getting a puppy, you idiot."

     Tony could swear he heard her laugh a little. A slight chuckle maybe. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up. _A puppy._

"Well if that's the case, then I fully volunteer Steve and I to be the god parents of your four-legged baby." They smiled at him, laughing. He laughed too, warmth spreading through his chest. "Maybe I should get a puppy to replace Steve until he comes home." 

   

\---

 

     At the door they hugged and said their goodbyes, James squeezed his shoulder and asked if he wanted to stay the night so he wasn't alone. But Tony excused himself saying "there's an DVD player at home that's not going to fix itself." He watched them go, holding each other, before he went to his car. Sitting there in the quiet he let himself think quietly before he started the engine. They were right, Steve's okay, he just had to wait. Even if it took a month or two or three, one day Steve would be rustling him awake too early in the morning to go out on his _sunrise jog._ And Tony would groan and tell him to lay down with him for awhile longer. Tony pulled out of the parking lot with a small smile on his lips and the radio singing softly. 

    When he arrived home he put on a pot of coffee and began to take apart the DVD player. It didn't need fixing, but it gave him something to put his hands on. It was about 10 PM, he was halfway done putting together the player and started his fourth cup of coffee. He stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, with the warm mug in his hands. Drowsiness was starting to wash over him.  Moseying his way to the living room, he set down his mug and lie on the couch. Tony hadn't slept in the bedroom in weeks, always finding himself laying awake on the plush mattress with a heavy feeling low in his gut. 

     

     Tony sat upright, startled at the sound of someone trying to get into the house, bleary with sleep he looked at the clock above the TV, 1:24 AM. His heart was pounding loud in his ears, _a robber?_ Scrambling he grabbed the closest thing to him, unfortunately being a screwdriver, _why don't I have a bat handy?_ Hands sweaty and breath shaky, he heard the door open and heavy footsteps on the hardwood. He stood, about to rush into the hallway.

    "Tony?"

    

    All the air seemed to leave his lungs, the screw driver falling from his hand sounded like a gunshot hitting the floor. Tony felt his legs carry him to the hallway on their own accord. _Steve._

_"Steve...?"_   His voice was hoarse, throat and mouth dry. It felt like all the water in his body was leaking out of his eyes. Steve looked so strong and tall, a huge smile spread across his face. He dropped his luggage and yanked off his captains hat. Tony sprint into his arms, leaping and wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Steve held him tightly around the waist, face buried in his neck and chuckling. 

 

    "Did you miss me?" 

    "Are you kidding me? I would never miss a fossil like you." Tony was shaking, it felt like he couldn't get close enough. Laughter reverberating through them. It felt like they were only holding each other for minutes, Tony too afraid to let ago like Steve would evaporate and it was all a dream. Fingers carded through his hair, grounding him. Finally Tony got down, but kept a firm hand gripped Steve's shirt front. _God he's so hot and tan now. I really want to climb him like a tree._

 

   "Not that I don't love this sweet reunion, because I've missed you like crazy. But I've been rutting against a mattress for months, so if you would kindly make your way to the bedroom." Tony gestured dramatically down the hall towards the stairs. Steve chuckling, grabbing his bags and walked up the stairs, Tony fondling his ass on the way. Steve threw his bags somewhere in the room and started taking off his uniform.

   "Honestly Tony, I'm really tired. How about we spend all day together in bed tomorrow?" 

   "Listen, sweet heart. You can go to sleep if you want, don't let me stop you. But I will suck your dick until it's standing at attention, then ride you until the birds sing, _Captain Rogers_." He smiled coyly from the bed, taking off his sweats and tank top, knowing full well Steve won't say no now. Suddenly they're naked, kissing like they're trying to devour each other, rutting and hands every where. Steve reached down between them, taking them both in his hand and began to stroke them. Tony was a whimpering mess beneath him, back arching and hips jerking up. Steve nibbled down his neck and collar bone, purple love bites dotting Tony's olive skin. Taking his thumb, Steve teased the heads of their cocks, letting the precum lube them and began picking up the pace. Shorter, quicker strokes, teeth latched onto Tony's throat. 

    "I love you. I love you, Steve. St-Steve... Please... I lo--" And Steve was kissing him again, a deep moan being swallowed. Tony reached behind Steve, gripping at his shoulders, shaking. He felt like he could explode any moment, concentrating on holding it out for Steve, he wanted it to be so good. Then the hand was gone, both of Steve's arms were braced at either side of Tony's head, settling his weight onto him and thrusting. Tony wrapped his legs around his waist, riding it out with loud whimpers. 

    "I love you so much... To-ny... You're so beautiful, I missed you so m-much... I... I love you... I never want to be... I never want to be without you ever again.... Tony... T-on...y..." 

    Tony was so overwhelmed with love and emotion, he came, Steve right there behind him. Thrusting until they were milked and the cum began to dry, gluing them together. They lay like that for awhile, Steve on top of Tony exchanging lazy kisses. It was nice, really nice. Steve rolled over, keeping an arm across Tony's chest. He brushed his fingers through Steve's hair, watching his eyes flutter and the tired smile spread across his face. He felt so content, so happy to have the empty side of the bed filled. No longer afraid to walk into his own bedroom because of a ghost that once was. He was so happy. 

 

    "You know, I considered replacing you with a puppy since you planned on being gone so long." Tony whispered.

     Steve cracked open an eye, "I'm glad you didn't, I don't want to compete for your attention."

     Tony laughed, crinkles around the eyes and body shaking. He peppered Steve's face with kisses until he grew tired and nodded off, tucked in Steve's side. _I missed you so much._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments giving me suggestions or requests !!


End file.
